That's What I'm Here For
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Someone's having nightmares and wakes Schu up in the middle of the night. Kawaii. Sort of a sequel to 'Torn'. Rating for language and implied mature themes.


That's What I'm Here For

That's What I'm Here For 

by Yanagi-sen

Weiss Kreuz fanfic

Usual disclaimers apply.Not mine, don't own 'em.This started out as a songfic to That's What I'm Here For by Jim Brickman, but it didn't work that way.So now it's just inspired by the song. I'll put the lyrics that prompted this fic up at the end so you can read them if you want.This will also make more sense if you've read my fic 'Torn', featuring Schu and that bastard Nikolai.

Warnings: angst, maybe some sap

/character thoughts/

_'mental speech'_

It was terror.Sheer unadulterated terror, that stabbed thought his mind, shattering his dreams.Schu sat up in bed, massaging his temples.The source had to be close by, from someone he knew well, to be **this** powerful, probably a fellow member of Schwarz.Wincing slightly and lowering the shields that had come up automatically upon waking, he scanned the condo.It was a nice place, as safehouses went, spacious… for Japan.But they had enough room that the four of them weren't walking all over each other.There were definite advantages in working for Esset.

He winced again and closed his shields.But that glimpse had been enough.With a groan, he heaved himself out of bed and reached for the pair of sweats he'd left on the chair.If it had been Farf or Braddy, he wouldn't have bothered.But no.It had to be Nagi.Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he padded silently down the hall.Crawfish's door was closed; of course, he wouldn't bother to rise in the dead of the night for anyone but himself.Farf's was open, but as Schu passed he could see that the pale Irishman wasn't there.Probably watching axe-murderers hacking up screaming girls again.Him and his horror flicks.

Schu paused a moment outside the last bedroom.Nagi had of course chosen the room farthest away from everyone else.He was isolating himself again.Schu made a mental note to work on the boy some more.He tried the knob, locked as always.Luckily that wasn't a problem.He felt for the wire he'd hidden over the door.A half-minute later and the door swung open.

Moonlight filled the room, spilling over the bed and the boy who lay there.The kid whimpered quietly and thrashed, sheets and blankets twisted about him.Schu entered and stared down at the small form. Nagi was beautiful, even with the signs of distress crossing his face.The German made another mental note to get the kid outside more often, he had no color to him.He hated to have to wake Nagi, he got little enough sleep as it was, but this was anything but restful.He shook the boy's shoulder gently.The young telekinetic came awake with a cry.Only Schu's incredible speed saved him from catching the kid's fist with his face.

"Nagi!"

"Schu?"The boy's slender body heaved as he buried is face in the blankets, trying to stifle his tears.The man sank to sit on the bed.Nagi practically crawled into his lap, clutching the redhead around the waist, he was shaking.Schu sighed as rubbed the boy's back.There was no point trying to talk to him till he calmed down.It was a warm night and the kid was only wearing a pair of boxers.Schu frowned; the boy was **still** way too thin.Scheisse.Nagi had been with them for four years and he was still underweight.Looked like he would have to start watching to make sure the kid ate again.When he got busy or upset, he had a tendency to skip too many meals.

He rubbed the thin shoulders, trying to ease the knotted muscles.The boy's skin was so pale as to be nearly translucent in the moonlight; it was so soft and smooth under his rough hands.The sable hair contrasted sharply with the pale skin, emphasizing the child's fragile beauty.Due to Nagi's proximity, and the fact he was draped over his lap, Schu found himself trying desperately to think unsexy thoughts.It had been entirely too long since he'd been laid if he was this attracted to the kid.The boy was just too damn beautiful for his own good.It was fortunate Crawfish had found the boy when he did, by now Nagi would have been someone's broken toy.If you weren't a predator, you were prey, and in spite of his powers, this quiet child was defiantly not a predator.

Schu tried to maintain a little distance, but to no avail.Nagi was clung to him like a leech.The redhead hoped the kid was too upset to notice the effect he was having on the German.The boy didn't need the embarrassment right now.Schu knew he should have been disgusted with himself, wanting to sleep with a 13 year old, but he wasn't.So he was a slut, he admitted it, and he didn't care.Nagi was too pretty to ignore.But now was **not** the time or place.

****_'Prodigy?… Nagi-chan… can you talk to me?Please… bishounen?'_

_' ? '_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'…'_

_'Nightmare?'_

He felt the bony shoulder poke him in the ribs as the boy shrugged.Schu ruffled the dark hair fondly.

_'What was it about?… Come on… you can tell me…' _

__The boy hesitated then let Schu see.The German was unprepared for the torrent of emotions that surged from the kid.

_' (shame)(pain)(fear)HELP! STOP! WHY WON'T HE STOP?! HURTS! FARF?! SCHU?! (cry) (fear) (pain) IT HURTS… it hurts…'_

__As sudden as it started, Nagi cut off the flow of thought and feeling.He just lay in Schu's arms, limp and spent.

"Nikolai…"Schu barely breathed the name into the night, but Nagi's reaction was immediate.He curled even tighter and lay there, shaking.The German pulled him up, sliding back on the bed to lean against the headboard.He cradled the traumatized boy in his lap as one would a little child.Nagi was trembling, hands clenched, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to burst from him.Schu noticed he was biting his lip so hard he'd drawn blood./This isn't good… at this rate he'll lose it completely. /

_'Cry, Prodigy… you have to let this out…'_

Silent tears started to trace their way down Nagi's fair face.Schu rocked the still silent boy.He wondered at everything that had been done to the kid that he could barely even cry.The telepath counted himself lucky if he could coax a ghost of a smile from the teen.He was always so cool, so in control; that when he finally snapped… it wasn't pretty.It was downright scary, and it took a lot to scare the telepath.Schu had only seen him totally lose it twice.Once when Farf had come home an absolute mess and Crawfish refused to take him to a hospital, and just after that whole fiasco with Nikolai.He cursed the bastard again.That damn Russian's actions had most likely scarred the child for life.He wished he had lingered in killing the man.

After a while, during which Schu entertained ideas on what he wished he'd done to Nikolai, he noticed Nagi was limp in his arms.The boy was breathing evenly, his face calm; drying tear trails the only sign of his previous distress.He sat for a long time, watching the boy sleep.The way the moonlight shot silver through his dark hair.How his breath moved softly though his slightly parted lips.How his delicate, almost fragile frame curled so contentedly in his lap.Schu felt his own eyes growing heavy.

With care, he laid the boy back down to the bed and drew the sheet up over him.Nagi curled up slightly around his pillow.Schu smiled and lightly kissed his temple."Sleep well, kitten."He whispered and turned to leave.He pulled the door shut behind him and stopped in surprise to see Farf standing in the hall.

"The changling was upset?"Schu nodded."Ye are very… kind to him."

The German shrugged again and headed for his room."That's what I'm here for."

-sin sin, tis done-

Here are the lyrics that I loved, but didn't quite work IN the fic:

"That's What I'm Here For" by Jim Brickman

Dry your eyes, I'm here now.

We'll get through this somehow.

Sometimes this world, it cuts like a knife.

Baby, baby, that's life.

All of your heartaches, all of your fears.

I'll make them disappear.

Chorus:And that's what I'm here for, baby.

That's what a vow can do.

You won't shed a tear for the rest of your life.

I'll make it clear, that's what I'm here for.

There is a second verse, but the first is the one I liked.

This was much better before my hard drive ate it.I don't remember all the editing I did from the rough draft.Oh well, I think this is the last one I have to retype.Aoe is gonna kill me for working on this and not the next Schu/Youji fic, but I should still have that one done soon.I just love the mental image of Schu and Nagi-kins curled up on Nagi's bed, kawaii.I have a rough sketch taking up the rest of the page in my notebook.Maybe I should turn it into a real drawing one of these days…


End file.
